Typically, a ballast provides power to a lamp and regulates the current and/or power provided to the lamp. Lamps, such as high intensity discharge (HID) lamps and fluorescent lamps, use a ballast to provide the proper starting voltage for the lamp and to limit the operating current once the lamp is ignited. A ballast generally includes power factor control (PFC) circuitry for sinusoidal input current control and generation of a regulated direct current (DC) bus voltage. A lamp driver, which comprises an inverter, converts the high DC voltage into a suitable AC voltage for energizing the lamp. A commutation period occurs each time the inverter changes the polarity of the voltage provided to the lamp. In conventional ballasts, the commutation period has a duration of around 100 microseconds.